In the field of hydrocarbon fluid production from a wellbore it is general practice to seal an annular space formed between an inner tubular wall and an outer tubular wall, such as between a production conduit and a surrounding casing, or between a casing and the wellbore wall. Various types of packers have been applied to provide such sealing functionality. Conventional packers generally are pre-fitted to tubular sections, often referred to as “subs”, which are assembled to form the tubular element. Thus, during assembly of the tubular element it will be required to position the tubular sections provided with the packers at selected intervals corresponding to the depth locations where the packers are to be installed. However it has been experienced that the number of required packers, and the depth locations where these are to be installed, may not become apparent until during assembly and installation of the tubular element into the wellbore. Once the tubular element (or a portion thereof) has been assembled there is a reduced flexibility in setting the packers at the desired wellbore depths. Furthermore, pre-fitted packers generally need to be assembled with the respective tubular sections in a dedicated workshop remote from the wellbore site. Such remote assembly may further reduce the flexibility in applying packers to the tubular element during assembly at the wellbore site.